


When Norway Bakes

by hetalianbliss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baking, DenNor, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Wholesome, anyways i don’t know why i’m writing stuff in the tags wHY ARE YOU HERE GO READ THE FIC, dumb boyfriends, just kinda something i wrote idk sometimes it gets weirdly detailed sometimes not, kinda inspired by dennor week oops, mega fluff, norway loves butter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianbliss/pseuds/hetalianbliss
Summary: Norway decides he’s going to bake and Denmark wants to join in, and it goes how it always does— wholesome, musically, and heartwarming.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 19





	When Norway Bakes

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t really edit this too much LOL spare me if there’s a typo!

Slamming his book shut, Norway perked up from his designated spot on the couch. Denmark glanced up like a curious puppy, watching the former stretch his limbs after sitting down for a solid few hours and hurriedly walk off.  
“Elskede! Where’re you off to?” The Dane called out with a little bit of a whine clinging onto his tone.  
“Kitchen.” The response was very simple and self explanatory but alas, now Denmark was left with curiosity. That’s dangerous for Danes. But he needed to know! If he was just getting a snack, cool, he’d just stay here. But now he didn’t know if he was gonna bake! Norway was the best baker he knew and he would gladly boast about it since Nor didn’t himself...

Denmark found himself on his feet and following Norway’s footsteps. From the kitchen, he could hear the cabinets opening and closing with the quiet little _plops!_ of ingredients hitting the table.  
“Yer baking?” The Dane asked, leaning against the counter.  
“No, I’m obviously committing crimes against trees.” At this, Denmark rolled his eyes with a little snicker.  
“Yeah, and I’m not going to drink for the rest of my life.” He plopped down onto a stool while Norway was still scanning for ingredients and measuring tools.  
“Imagine that. Near impossible.” Norway began rolling up his sleeves to his elbows.  
“Oh, yeah, imagine! I dunno where I’d ev— where are you going _now??_ ”  
“Smør!” Norway’s footsteps became quieter until the other couldn’t hear them anymore, but soon enough the sound was repeated, now increasing in volume until the Norwegian was in the doorway, holding a few relatively small tubs of butter. “There’s no way you’re putting _that_ much butter in, Nor...” 

“Oh, I’m doing it.” He plopped the butter down on the counter and grabbed a bowl out of a cupboard. Meanwhile, Denmark pressed the ‘on’ button of the radio, pulling his phone out of his back pocket to connect it to the bluetooth.  
Just as Norway was beginning to add all the ingredients to the bowl, a song began playing and he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

Norway smiled just a little bit, his hands working on the task at hand as if it were as simple as breathing. Denmark was humming softly to the song and, although it was a bit off key, it was music to the Norwegian’s ears and right now was one of those moments where he felt truly alive. Yeah, sure, maybe he was partially focused on the measurements he had memorized for ingredients, but when he was in the love of his life’s arms and was able to hear his voice... wow. He didn’t want to get overwhelmed with feelings, but that’s hard in these types of situations.

After about ten minutes, Norway was almost done, much to Denmark’s delight.  
“Dan, d’you wanna mix it now?”  
“You’re letting me?” Norway gave a little huff of a laugh at his response.  
“Yeah, I am.”  
“Then yeah! Switch spots with me first.” Denmark stepped back so Norway could slip past and behind him. Their similar height served as a great advantage, because now Norway could easily peek over the other’s shoulder and his hand nicely cupped Denmark’s.  
“You’re gonna wanna fold it in...” he said softly, controlling Denmark’s hand for a second to help him get the hang of it. He could even feel Denmark melting into his touch as he usually did when they were this close.  
“Yeah, this is actually pretty fun!” The Dane commented as Norway’s already light grip loosened.  
“See? Doing good,” Norway gave a little huff as a laugh, “I’m a bit surprised.”  
“Y’know I’m awesome at these types of things~”  
“Yeah, yeah, natural talent and all of that. You can be the CEO of mixing stuff.”  
“CEO of mixing stuff... Has a nice ring to it, don’tcha think?”  
Norway nodded slightly at this, smiling softly. He buried his head into Denmark’s back and closed his eyes for a moment, just taking in his boyfriend’s scent for a moment to remember that this wasn’t a dream and he was here for real.  
  
“Nor? You alright back there?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“I think you were zoning out again.” Denmark had a bit of a different tone to his voice— almost like a pout, but slightly more serious.  
“Me too... thanks for getting me out of that. Let’s put these bad boys on a sheet and bake ‘em.”  
“Hell yeah, let’s get to it!” The Dane perked right back up easily and he went over to get a cookie sheet. Norway opened one of the tubs of butter up again and, after washing his hands again, scooped some out and smeared it onto the big pan. After ordering Denmark to wash his hands, they began to roll up the cookies into little balls and they placed them onto the tray.  
Five minutes later, they were pretty much done and were able to pop their trays into the oven. Denmark, being the cuddly lover he is (and especially with a meaningful song to them playing in the background), had his arms lovingly wrapped around Norway, and the latter did the same. The beat of the song was simple and their bodies found themselves lightly swaying in the middle of their messy kitchen, holding onto each other in such a gentle way that you’d never suspect they had been vikings at one point.  
“I love you so much, Norway.” Denmark’s voice was surprisingly hushed, and the response he received was a perfect match in tone and honesty.  
“I love you too, Denmark.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been so attached to dennor these last few months??? it’s so crazy please help


End file.
